A Drink
by fantacination
Summary: ficlet: Kyuu's mother, Mizue, has a teasing tongue when under the influence of alcohol. Ryu and Kyu can't help but wish it wasn't so. [Spoilers for the latter 40ish? episodes and mild kyuryu, depending on how you see it, shounenai]


A Drink

Author:fantacination

Disclaimer: Tantei Gakuen Q is the property of

Summary: Kyuu's mother, Mizue, gets a little tipsy one night and decides to tease her two boys. Mild ryu/kyu shounen-ai.

---------

It hadn't been much, just a shot of orange-flavored vodka after she cooked the evening's meal. She'd had a stressful-day at work, and her mind was preoccupied with worried thoughts about her son. Knowing him, the boy would've gotten mixed up in some mystery again. Even Ryu, the boy she had come to think as one of her own, was crazy for cases, though he was usually so cool-headed.

Before Mizue could stop herself, she reached for another bottle in worry. By the time Kyu's weary but upbeat voice came from the door, mixing in with his best friend's soft tones, three small bottles were in front of her- empty. Her head was already feeling the pleasant effects of the alcohol.

"Welcome back," she called , keeping the slur from rapidly spreading alcohol from her voice.

She swept the bottles guiltily off the table and into the nearest waste bin.

She mentally blessed the fact that though it had always been easy for her to get drunk, she had also always been a rather composed one. Her friends' claimed that the only difference was that she tended to impishly tease anyone who came within range.

With any luck, neither of them would notice.

Quickly she got to her feet and ushered in both teens into the kitchen for dinner.

--

"Thank you very much for the meal," Ryu murmured respectfully, a touch of formality laced through it. He placed his chopsticks in perfect alignment across the bowl and rose to take it to the sink.

"I'll take that," Kyu's mother said, exasperated. She swiftly took the bowl from his hands and proceeded to lecture him. " I told you Ryuu, you don't have to be so polite, you're practically a second son, by now."

Sighing, she set the bowl down in the sink. A part of her rather liked the extreme politeness and courtesy she was shown, but it was discomfiting to hear it from a boy of that age.

Mizue had a heart as big as it was soft, and it had nearly bled when she first saw the boy, his eyes looked pained and wild, and his stance, tensed and heavy. There was no reason for a boy to look like that, she thought.

As the days passed, she noted how he was quiet and polite- rather unnatural compared to her own son, whose blustering, cheery tones could still clearly be heard over the latest detective show. She couldn't help but hope that some of her son's personality would rub off a little on him. Not too much, of course.

"Mom's practically adopted you already," Kyu remarked around a mouthful of vegetables.

"Yes, Ryu-kun's practically…" she paused a brief moment, the alcohol must have spread thoroughly by then, she thought, as her eyes narrowed in subtle mischief.

"My _son-in-law_, after all," She finished, using an English term.

Mizue hadn't missed the way the two boys had so thoroughly bonded, nor the warm, nearly intimate glances they'd give one another over their homework in the quiet.

Ryu choked on his tea, the faintest tinge of red creeping up his cheeks, the woman noted gleefully. Teasing the blue-haired prodigy was something she had quickly grown fond of- almost as much as teasing her own son.

"San-a-law-s…Santa Claus?" Kyu didn't recognize the English term his mother had used.

A puzzled, considering expression fell over his face as he snuck a glance at Ryu, as if he was considering the other boy in the red, furred costume of Father Christmas and found the image lacking logic.

"Son-In-Law," Ryu corrected automatically. It was a habit most of class Q's members had gotten into over the years. He immediately wished he hadn't.

"What's that?"

Pluto's ex-heir coughed mildly, stalling.

"It's what Ryu'll be if you pledge yourself to him in _matrimony_," Kyu's mother interjected before anything could be said. The hard English word slipped from her drunk tongue easily. She propped her chin up with one hand as she anticipated the unfolding scene.

"Mado-mo- lee" Kyu's tongue didn't take to English well. It mangled the syllables clumsily.

"Does that mean he'll be part of the family then?" Kyu asked, giving up, like she had predicted.

"Yes," she replied. To her left, Ryu seemed frozen, for once, unsure, wondering how he could extricate himself from a potentially awkward situation.

"Alright then, you wanna do it Ryu?" He questioned his best friend, tone naively cheerful as usual.

"You might want to save that for Megumi-chan," Ryu offers calmly.

"What for? She's not the one I want to be in my family." The golden-eyed boy's confusion was sincere. "I mean, I like Megumi-chan and all, but I'd probably end up getting slapped twenty times a day." He pouted a little in remembrance of his most recent bruise. A trophy from when he guessed today's underwear design- white with violet flowers.

If Mizue were a lesser woman, she would have laughed just then. If she were a greater woman, she would have kept a stony face. As it was, she simply grinned broadly and told Kyu what it meant to be pledged in matrimony to Ryu in plain Japanese.

By the end of her impromptu lecture, both boys had turned interesting shades of cherry.

Perhaps she should've been a little less graphic about the honeymoon. Oh well.

"But mom, I'm not old enough for stuff like that!" Kyu protested. "Besides, we're both _boys_!"

"What are you talking about Kyu? Lots of boys have experimented with that sort of thing at your age, right Ryu-kun?"

"I-er, please excuse me," the boy said hurriedly, rising to his feet and exiting swiftly. Kyu quickly followed, catching on to his friend's wisdom.

Left behind on the kitchen table, Mizue nursed her cup of vodka-spiked soda and smiled. By the way they wouldn't meet each other's eyes, it seemed that she'd planted a very interesting seed in their minds. Perhaps she should start drinking more.

_Fin_

_---------_

A/N: This thing was written at least a year ago… the last time I checked TGQ/DSQ in FFN, there weren't a whole lot of ryu/kyu fics, so I thought I'd make a small contribution… well, tell me if you liked it.


End file.
